Prowl's Punishment
by Aquaformer
Summary: For every action, there is a consequence. I do not own Transformers. Warnings: Sexual themes, slash, m preg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a hint of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (all G1) all sat in Prowl's office, on a bench, awaiting their punishments. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other laughing, as they had been in this place before. Bumblebee was nervous and wringing his hands, as this was the first time he had gotten in trouble for helping the twins pull off a prank off on Ratchet and Optimus Prime. Bee kept his optics downcast as Prowl (G1) continued to yell at the trio. Bee shuddered every time Prowl emphasized his point while the twins, Sunny and Sides, barely flinched, as they knew what was coming – being thrown in the brig after a long lecture.

"I cannot believe that you guys would think that that was an acceptable idea. Pulling pranks on our Prime and our medic are serious offenses. And while this is Bee's first offense, I plan on throwing the book at you, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. You could have done serious damage to either bot, and going after Optimus even carries more weight than all the times you two troublesome twins have gone after the medic among others on this ship. For the first part of your punishment, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe – you will be thrown into the brig, but not by me – Red Alert, would you mind hauling these two troublesome brothers of your off to the brig by their auditory receptors?" stated Prowl.

"No problem, come on you glitches" replied Red Alert as he quickly grabbed his brothers by their auditory receptors and dragged them to the brig, humiliating them along the way, which was all part of Prowl's plan.

Now Bumblebee sat on the bench, alone, terrified as he could still hear Sunny and Sides yelling and freaking out about how they were being dragged to the med bay and the look on Prowl's emotionless face gave little to nothing away about the fate that awaited poor little Bumblebee. Prowl waited until the sounds of Sunny and Sides whining had wound down and faded away before addressing the yellow bug sitting in front of him. Prowl could see and sense that Bee was absolutely terrified. And knowing that Bumblebee was actually a fairly good bot, Prowl slowly approached Bee, who still had his optics downcast and away from Prowl, obviously feeling guilty enough about doing the prank, never mind hearing the consequences.

And then, without warning, Prowl grabbed Bumblebee by the chin and turned the smaller mechs optics toward Prowl's faceplate. Bumblebee was confused, as something did not make sense. But as Bee studied Prowl's features, he found himself lost, as if something was taking over his systems. Prowl felt it to, as if the two had been drawn together. But Prowl backed away, remembering that Bee needed to be punished. Bee was confused, what was going on. But before Bumblebee could say anything, Prowl had put the cuffs on Bumblebee's arms.

But instead of heading toward the brig, Prowl took Bumblebee to another place. Somewhere Bumblebee had never been, Prowl's own quarters. Bee was curious as to what was going on as Prowl left Bumblebee's hands in the cuffs, but began to touch the yellow bot's chassis with the most tender touches. Bee, still confused, was even more confused as his body began to warm up under Prowl's eager yet gentle hands. And when Prowl's hands gently brushed across Bumblebee's aft, Bee let out a lustful moan, wanting to touch and wanting to return what he was feeling, but was unable to as Prowl refused to remove the cuffs, even as Prowl gently laid Bumblebee down on the berth, with Bee's hands still cuffed as pinned above him.

Bumblebee just went with the flow as he felt his cooling fans kick on. Prowl just smiled, as he watched as Bumblebee moaned and mewled in blissful agony from being tied down to the berth. Prowl continued his ministrations, watching as Bumblebee continued to gyrate and thrash about in unadulterated bliss. The receiving of pleasure without being able to return the pleasure was a delicious torture for Bee. He never liked being pinned down, but realized that since he had broken a rule, this was punishment enough. Soon, Prowl had heated Bumblebee up enough that Bee's body instinctively removed the panel that covered Bee's interfacing cable and port.

Prowl was surprised as Bee's cable was longer, thicker and stiffer than Prowl had thought could come from the small bot. Even more surprising, was the fact that Bumblebee's port was untouched and now was leaking copious amounts of fluid. Prowl, wanting to torture the minibot even more took Bumblebee's cable into Prowl's warm mouth and began sucking on it and humming at the same time. the assault on Bee's systems caused him to instantly overload into Prowl's mouth.

After having tackled Bee, Prowl knew it was his turn to have fun. And so, Prowl removed the cuffs from Bee's arms and legs, allowing the small bot to run his small hands inside the creases in Prowl's armor. And though Prowl had interfaced before, no one before had ever been able to reach as deeply and touch his most sensitive wires in his creases as they all had to big of hands to reach that far, which left the SIC longing for more. But with Bee being smaller, he found places that Prowl did not even knew existed. And as Bee stroked along the sensitive door wings, Prowl moaned out in delicious and blissful agony before capturing Bee's lips in a searing hot kiss, in which both tongues fought for dominance.

Eventually, Bee let Prowl's win out, and Prowl was excited to taste Bee as his tongue explored the cavern of Bee's mouth. Meanwhile, Prowl's interfacing cover had moved aside, revealing a large, thick, stiff, hot, throbbing cable that Bee was not sure if it would fit in him, but was willing to try. Prowl, knowing that Bee was untouched, went slowly, as he gently pressed his throbbing member into Bee's waiting front port slowly, allowing the smaller yellow bot to adjust as the Prowl's cable disappeared deeper inside of Bee until Prowl's member was fully enveloped in Bee's velvety chute.

Prowl and Bee were both in heaven as their cooling fans were struggling to keep them cool. And before either knew it, their chest plates opened up and their un-bonded blue sparks were exposed. And as Prowl continued to pump his cable in and out of Bee, the sparks danced high in the air, circling each other until suddenly, drawn together, they unceremoniously bonded. Both bots shouted in ecstasy as they felt the bond between them. but before it was over, the bonded sparks, with seemingly a mind of their own, merged tightly together, which caused both horny and pleasure shot bots to overload, Prowl inside of Bumblebee and Bee onto Prowl's black and white chassis. The overload was intense.

And as the two came down from interfacing bliss, the sparks, having unknowingly changed color during the spark merge, separated and went back inside of the respective bot that they came from. Bumblebee, having never interfaced before, was soon deep in recharge while Prowl watched his sparkmate sleep. Prowl was happy, since Jazz had bonded with Cliffjumper, Prowl had missed having someone to love, but now he was happy again. And as Prowl stroked Bee's faceplate gently, Prowl was surprised by the brilliant smile that Prowl got in return from his mate. And with the smile and love in mind, Prowl curled around his smaller, unknowingly pregnant mate protecting the small bot as Prowl himself fell into a peaceful recharge.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Red Alert threw the two twins inside, locked the door, turned out the lights and left. Sunny and Sides were scared, as they both hated the dark. Red Alert chuckled deeply, as finally, now as an adult, he could get back at his brothers for being idiots. Sunny and Sides just looked at each other and said between the two of them "well this has to be better than what Bee got" but little did they realize that Bumblebee had actually gotten the better deal as Bee was now Prowl's sparkmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a hint of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunny and Sides (both G1) remained in the dark dank brig awaiting the next twisted portion of their seemingly easy punishment while Bumblebee (G1) was just waking up and realized that he was warmly surrounded by another loving bot. Bumblebee was a little worried but a few loving pulses that were sent to him from somewhere calmed him down and he fell back into recharge. Prowl (G1) smiled as Bumblebee continued to peacefully recharge. Prowl disconnected himself from his sparkmate, as he had two more pranksters to deal with. And since Bee was still deep in recharge, he would not be able to give away what his punishment was until Sunny and Sides had suffered Prowl's next punishment.

Prowl slowly headed down to the dark dank brig, quietly so as not to disturb the two twins. And when Prowl entered the brig area, a sinister smile snuck across his face as he saw the two twins, soundly recharging curled up together. It was too cute, and so Prowl snapped a quick photo and then sent it to Red Alert for blackmail as Red Alert was more than happy to keep it in case it was needed. Prowl then approached the brig cell that the twins were in, unlocked it, placed on stasis cuffs, and then woke up the two twins, scaring the oil right out of them, which caused Prowl to chuckle deeply. Sunny and Sides were no scared as they realized that their punishment included moving them elsewhere on the base, cuffed and blindfolded.

Soon enough, Prowl led the two twins out of the brig and into two different rooms. One was left in one room and the other was left in the other room. Sunny was unknowingly left in the med bay while Sideswipe was left, blindfolded and cuffed in Optimus Prime's office. Ratchet and Optimus, after having been told of Prowl's plan, were more than happy to help put the ornery twin tricksters in their places, unaware as of yet that the third one was already dealt with. And as Prowl left, he could hear the happy sounds of Ratchet interfacing with Sunstreaker while Prime had fun interfacing with Sideswipe. Prime and Ratchet had planned together that they would do their best to impregnate the two twins as it would be the best way to teach them a lesson.

And with the two twins suffering the second half of their punishment, Prowl returned to Bumblebee who was just waking from recharge. And as Bee awoke, he forgot where he was and was panicky, but Prowl soon calmed his sparkmate down. Bumblebee, feeling the pulses in his spark turned around and saw Prowl just standing there. Fearing that Prowl was still angry with him, Bumblebee quickly got off the berth and got down onto his knees hoping and begging for forgiveness. But Bee was startled and stunned when Prowl picked the smaller bot off the ground and gave the minibot a hot, juicy kiss. Bee, unable to think of anything else, just followed Prowl's lead as the two began to interface yet again. Bumblebee was in heaven as was Prowl.

Meanwhile, in the mostly empty med bay, Ratchet was having fun as he pumped his hard, stiff, throbbing cable into Sunny's virginal front port, causing the yellow Lambo twin to moan in ecstasy from the pounding as well as the slightly rough ministrations. Sunny was in heaven, not even realizing that his spark was completely exposed to the medic who was ready to merge his own spark with Sunny's so that the bot would became pregnant, and after a few more minutes, Ratchet saw the sign he was looking for, and overloaded into the whimpering bot beneath him. Yep, Ratchet knew it, Sunny was now carrying sparklings. Sunny crashed into recharge afterward and was gathered up by ratchet.

And while Ratchet was having his fun in punishing Sunny, Ratchet's sparkmate Optimus Prime was having fun getting the most out of Sideswipe. Optimus, built bigger than almost any other Autobot, was enjoying his session with Sideswipe. Sides moaned and groaned as Optimus's large, stiff, thick, throbbing cable was quickly thrusting in and out of Sides' front port. Sides yelled out as Optimus's huge cable pumped in and out of Sideswipe's once much smaller port that was leaking a lot of fluids. Sideswipe was lost in a lustful bliss as Optimus forced open Sideswipe's chest plates, revealing the un-bonded spark of Sideswipe, but not to bond, but to spark merge. Optimus watched as the sparks danced in the air, and then merged and changed colors briefly, as both overloaded into each other. Prime, more experienced, stayed awake after overload while the bot that he had impregnated fell into a deep recharge.

Optimus and Ratchet met up outside in the hall, hauling the two sleeping and pregnant troublemakers back to their room. The two laughed as they saw how the two slept and recorded the whole scene, to save as blackmail. Ratchet and Optimus soon left the two twins sleeping in their own berths, completely unaware that they were pregnant.

Meanwhile, as Bee woke up after overloading for a third time, he asked Prowl about getting checked out, as he felt funny. Prowl, concerned, decided to take his little sparkmate to Ratchet, who had just returned from his mission and punishment of the twins. Ratchet was curious as to why Bumblebee was feeling odd, as Ratchet did not realize that Prowl had bonded to Bee and that Prowl had unintentionally impregnated the small bot. And so, Ratchet did a complete checkup on Bumblebee and was floored by what he found – Bumblebee was expecting sparklings.

Ratchet looked over to Prowl who merely smiled; obviously unaware of what had happened. Ratchet then smiled slightly as he realized how Prowl had decided to punish Bumblebee, before informing the two bots that Bee was carrying sparklings. Prowl just continued to smile while Bumblebee, scared, passed out. Prowl was going to have a lot of fun now that his sparkmate was pregnant. Prowl was even happier to learn that Optimus and Ratchet were "in the process" of teaching the troublesome trickster twins a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a bit of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunny and Sides (G1) awoke a few hours later, puzzled as to how they got to their own rooms, as the last thing they remembered was having an intense interfacing session with someone, though with whom was unknown as they were still blindfolded during the session. Sunny quickly but carefully got out of his berth as he felt an urge to purge his tanks even though he had not eaten anything for quite some time. Sides, on the other hand continued to lie in the berth, too fatigued to get up and go anything, and soon fell back asleep. Both felt strange but neither had any idea why.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Bumblebee (G1)soon came around, and realized that it was true, he really was expecting sparklings, but the biggest different between him and his "partners in crime" was the fact that Bumblebee had a loving sparkmate in Prowl (G1). And while Prowl helped his small sparkmate off the med bay berth, Prowl began to wonder just how many sparklings they would have and was slightly worried if Bumblebee's size would prevent him from carrying the sparklings full term, which was anywhere from 7 – 9 months depending on how many sparklings there were. Prowl escorted his sparkmate back to their room, as he could tell Bumblebee needed a rest.

And after tucking his precious sparkmate into bed, Prowl headed out for part three of his plan to punish the twins. No, he would make sure it did not harm the developing sparklings, but he still could have his own form of fun with them. And that was what he planned to do.

When Prowl got to the Twin's room, he overrode the code and entered, in time to see Sunny drag himself back to bed while Sides continued to sleep, as something had obviously worn the red Lambo twin out. Prowl smirked, as it was time to drag the two back to the brig, which had once cell that had been set up like a nursery. And once Prowl found both twins asleep, he called Red Alert to help him drag the two twins down to the special cell in the brig and Red was more than happy to help out. And so, while the trickster twins were sleeping, Prowl and Red dragged the two down to the brig, dressed them up like human infants, and then threw them into a brig cell that had been turned into a large playpen, including baby toys. Prowl thanked Red for his help and as this was the final piece of his plan to punish the twins, Prowl congratulated himself on a job well done. And with everything set, Prowl left to return to his sleeping, pregnant sparkmate.

(The next morning)

Sides was the first one to awaken, though his processor was still not all quite fully online. He began to stretch, which made his hand bump into something really soft. Sides instantly onlined more quickly and looked at where he was. He was in what the humans would call a giant "playpen." Sides looked over at his brother and could not help but laugh as Sunny was dressed in a diaper, a pink bonnet, and pink booties like a human infant. And to top it all off, Sunny was asleep and sucking his thumb, something he had not grown out of for some reason or another. Sides had to laugh until he felt his own chassis. Then Sides suddenly stopped laughing and ran towards the bar as a mirror lay across from the cell that had been converted to a play pen. Sides was shocked as he saw he too was in a diaper around the waist, with a bonnet and booties, the only difference being that his booties and bonnet were blue. This was too much for Sides, and he lay back down and went back to sleep, hoping that this was just a horrible dream, though he knew deep inside, this was really happening.

Meanwhile, in Prowl and Bee's quarter's, Prowl was getting up early, as it was his duty to be ready before his Prime, and since Optimus was usually up early, Prowl had to get up even earlier. Prowl stroked Bee's faceplate and kissed the small bot on the forehead before heading off, wishing he could stay, but being second in command, Prowl knew his duty came first. And so, after making sure Bee was safe and comfortable, Prowl set out to meet with Prime, as he needed to show Prime the final part of Prowl's punishment for the twins.

Optimus met up with Prowl in his office, wanting to see and hear about the last part of Prowl's planned punishment for the two troublemakers. Prowl informed Optimus that the twins were already in part three and that Ratchet and Prime needed to come down and see what Prowl and Red Alert had done to curtail those twos love of pulling pranks. Optimus immediately commed Ratchet, who headed over quickly, as he too was interested in what part three of the plan was. And now with Optimus and Ratchet in tow, Prowl led the two to the brig. And though Ratchet was worried about the unborn sparklings at first, all fears went out the window when Prowl showed Prime and Ratchet the "playpen" he created for the two pranksters. Optimus and ratchet had to laugh as Sunny and Sides laid in the middle of the "playpen" snuggled up together, both dressed like human infants. And Sunny sucking his thumb only added to the hilarity of the situation.

And, after hearing the laughter, Sunny and Sides suddenly woke up and sat on their afts, not realizing how much the move made them look even more like little sparklings. Ratchet had to leave after having taped the part where the twins were asleep, as he needed to save his reputation as being a touch, nasty medic to the twins, but on his way back to the med bay, once away from the brig, Ratchet smiled broadly, this was too good to be true.

Sunny and Sides looked up and saw Optimus and Prowl laughing. They were not sure what they were laughing at until they looked at each other and then a mirror that had been conveniently placed. Sunny and Sides were shocked, but unable to take off the embarrassing garments thanks to an invention (that actually worked) by Wheeljack. And after leaving bottles of energon, Prowl and Optimus left, conveniently forgetting to tell the twins that their actions and reactions were being recorded. Optimus smiled as did Prowl, as finally the pranksters were getting pranked.

(A couple months later)

After having had morning sickness for the past couple months and gaining weight, Sunny and Sides wondered what was going on. And since neither knew that they were with sparklings, they were worried that they were coming down with some strange Cybertronian Virus. And so, with most of their pride swallowed, the two headed to the med bay, hoping to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, ratchet had finished checking up on Bumblebee, and though the "gender" could not yet be determined, Prowl was surprised when ratchet informed the tactician that Bee was carrying triplets. Prowl, excited, helped his smaller mate hop off the med bay berth and head out.

After those two left, Ratchet checked his internal clock, and knew that Sunny and Sides should be coming any day now, and as soon as Ratchet had that thought, double trouble burst into the med bay. Ratchet just smiled as he listened to the two babble on about their issues. He knew what was up but decided to give them a nice thorough exam first, as they had missed many a checkup. And as the twins awaited the news, ratchet took his time, making the "torture" last as long as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a bit of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Bumblebee (G1) was sitting around in the recreation room, and since he was four months pregnant with sparklings, he was off active duty list for the time being, but he was thinking back to when he and the twins realized what their punishments had been after the prank they pulled on Prime and Ratchet. It was certainly a surprise to him as well as the twins. And as he strolled down memory lane, the day he found out about it all came back to him.

(3 months ago)

Bumblebee was simply walking around the base, looking for Sunny and Sides, who had not come out of their room for the past month except to get energon. Bee was worried about his friends, and hoping that their punishment from Prowl (G1) was not too much for the twins to handle. Bumblebee had been told by his sparkmate, Prowl, that Sunny and Sides were serving part four, being kept in their quarters for one month. But Bumblebee was concerned for his buddies as they had grown up together and were like his brothers even though they were not in any way related to each other.

Sunny and Sides were getting antsy as they wondered what had happened to Bumblebee as even they were shocked with all the punishment that Prowl had given them. They thought that bumblebee must have gotten things much worse, even though Bee was a first time offender. Sunny and Sides longed to see Bumblebee as they wanted to see how he was doing and what his punishment had been. Little did they realize that Bee had the better end of the deal.

And so, protecting his slightly pudgy abdomen, Bumblebee had gone in search of the two troublemakers, not realizing that he was not the only one who was pregnant but he was the only one who knew at that time. And so, reaching the twins' room, Bumblebee knocked on the door, only to hear a faint "come in" in between someone purging their tanks. Bumblebee opened the doors and walked in, only to find both Sunny and Sides in the washroom purging their tanks. Bumblebee empathized with them as he still purged his tanks occasionally due to being pregnant. But seeing the twins purge was a totally different matter as he knew they still had no sparkmates.

"Boy, you two look awful" stated Bee, as he watched the two twins purge their tanks yet again, "You two really need to see Ratchet to make sure you have not caught anything."

Sides, still purging, was unable to say anything and so Sunny responded, "You think Ratchet would check us over after we (purge) played that prank (purge)?"

"Well, I don't want my unborn sparklings to get sick, so yes" replied Bee, unaware that Sunny and Sides were the only ones on the base that were not aware of Prowl and Bumblebee being sparkmates and expecting sparklings.

"You're PREGNANT?!?" replied Sides, after having purged three times in a row.

"Yeah," replied Bee, "about a month along. I thought everyone knew we were expecting."

"We??" replied the twins, looking at each other and then back at Bee with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, my sparkmate and I" replied Bee, still not aware that Sunny and Sides had been kept out of the loop.

And as Sunny went back to purging, Sides stated the obvious, "But a little over a month ago you did not have a sparkmate when we pulled that Prank! Who, pray tell is your sparkmate?"

"Prowl" Bumblebee stated proudly, not realizing that his answer had stopped both bots from purging as they had passed out. "Uh…Sunny…Sides….Sunstreaker….Sideswipe?" but no response.

And after seeing that both were passed out, Bumblebee called Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I have a situation here" stated Bee

"What is going on, Bee?" replied Ratchet, slightly annoyed.

"I am in Sunny and Side's washroom and they have been purging their tanks and have passed out as well. I am concerned that they are sick and will get my unborn sparklings sick" replied Bee.

Ratchet chuckled to himself as he knew exactly what was going on, but to calm Bumblebee down, Ratchet called back, "I will come in just a little bit to help you bring them to the med bay so we can look them over, ok?"

"Sounds good, Ratch, please hurry."

And with that, Ratchet grabbed Optimus and had the Prime help him haul the two unlucky twins to the med bay. And soon, though not soon enough in Bumblebee's optics, Prime and Ratchet came down and helped Bee escort his two friends to the med bay, Bee the only one right now unaware of what the doc bot would find. And so, following close behind, Bee watched as Prime and Ratchet placed the twins on the med bay berth. And once placed on the berths, the twins began to come around, though they said nothing as they saw Ratchet and Prime standing over them. And soon enough, the results were made plain.

"I'm PREGNANT???" stated both the twins, looking at each other in horror, as they both knew that they did not have a sparkmate to help raise sparklings.

"Yes," replied Ratchet, voice as smooth as oil to creep the twins out more, "and it looks like you are about the same distance along as Bumblebee here."

Bumblebee, upon hearing the news began to faint, but thankfully Prowl came in and caught his mate before he could land on the floor. And seeing as the twins had passed out in shock yet again, Prowl grinned at Ratchet and Optimus, as the three were all in on the plan of watching the two twins suffer after having pulled all the pranks that they had pulled. And after Prowl had removed Bumblebee from the scene, the twins woke up and were chased out of the med bay.

(Back to present)

Bumblebee remembered the shock of learning the twins were both pregnant and no one seemed to know who the father creators were. Bumblebee, starting to feel horny again, decided to stop thinking of his pregnant friends and began to head back to his and Prowl's quarters. Bee quickly set up the quarters just so, so that when Prowl returned, Bee would be able to entice his mate to spend time with him. Now all Bee had to do was wait for his mate to come "home."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Based on G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a bit of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Same time as last chapter, another point of view)

Sunny was moaning and not in pleasure. He was moaning, groaning and griping about how the sparklings he was carrying were ruining his paint job. And being four months along and constantly whining about it, Sunny received very little sympathy anymore, including from his own brother, who also was dealing with being four months pregnant. Sideswipe, though not happy with what the sparklings were doing to his figure, rolled with the punches more than his vain brother. Sides was realizing that the worst punishment was yet to come as he realized that neither he nor his brother had a sparkmate to help them while all Sunny could think about was how carrying the sparklings was ruining his "prefect paint job." Sides, finally having had enough, snapped.

"Sunny, can you shut up for once about your stupid paint job. No one cares" Sides growled in frustration at his brother.

"Easy for you to say, you always look good. I have to look good or I am nothing" retorted Sunstreaker, angering his twin even more.

"have you even thought about how the worst part is not even here yet?" asked Sides, about ready to smack his brother upside the head.

"What could be worse than having one's perfect paint job ruined?..(smack upside the head from Sides)..OUCH! that hurt" replied Sunstreaker, realizing he had ticked his normally easy going twin off.

"Have you even considered the possibility of how we are going to raise these sparklings, especially without having any sparkmates to help us?" yelled Sides at his brother, causing Sunny to think for a brief second as the yellow bot had not even thought of that.

"Well, we will be in the same boat as Bumblebee, so why worry?" replied Sunstreaker, still not getting it.

"Bumblebee has a sparkmate to help him, stupid. We will be single 'mothers' to our sparklings. How are we going to raise 6 sparklings?" Sides retorted back.

Sunny said nothing, as he realized his twin was right. And while he was worried about how he looked, he was still worried about how he was going to even give birth to and raise three sparklings on his own. Sides realized that his brother was processing what he said, and left. Sunstreaker hated when Sides did that, as Sides always did that when his point was proven and like it or not, Sunny realized that Sides had proven his point.

And while Sunny still stood in the room, stunned at what Sides had done, Sides went out in the hallway to think. He had no idea how he got pregnant or who the father even was. He felt alone and scared, and had hoped at least his brother would be supportive of him. But no, all Sunny ever cared about was what he looked like and if his paint job was "perfect." Bluestreak happened to walk by and saw Sides sitting in the hallway sulking. Bluestreak, having always admired Sides, went up to the bot to talk to him. Sides was startled by the attention, but welcomed the bot as the two sat down and chatted.

"What's eating you, Sides" asked Bluestreak concerned about how Sides looked.

"Well, I am worried about what I am going to do when I have my sparklings" replied Sides, feeling comfortable telling Bluestreak the truth.

Bluestreak was concerned. He realized that this was all part of the punishment, but in no part of the punishment did it state that they could not have someone to help them raise the little ones that were coming. Bluestreak, having had feelings for Sideswipe for a long time, decided that now was the best time to tell the bot.

"Sides, I am not sure how to tell you this, but I have always…lo..lov..loved you but I was never sure how or when to tell you" stated Bluestreak, causing a weak smile to cross Sideswipe's faceplate.

"Bluestreak, I have always wanted you too. But now that I am already carrying sparklings from someone else, are you really going to want to bond with me?" asked Sides, sad about the whole situation.

"Yes, and besides, I know who the father is, and he is a really great guy" replied Bluestreak, causing confusion to Sides, and so Bluestreak continue, "in order to teach you and your brother a lesson, Ratchet and Optimus impregnated the two of you. Don't worry; Optimus Prime is the father of your little unborn sparklings. Ratchet is the father of Sunny's sparklings."

Sides was surprised, but realized that even while he was blindfolded during the whole ordeal, the bot he was with was always very cautious and made sure he enjoyed it even if it was not exactly what the bot had wanted and Sides remembered Optimus asking if he could enter before he actually did. Sides realized he really had gotten the better deal, as he knew Ratchet was not the type to ask before doing something like that especially when it was for payback. And so, feeling relieved, Sideswipe and Bluestreak left and headed to Bluestreak's room, where the two proceeded to bond and become sparkmates. Sideswipe felt better as now he would have someone to help him when his sparklings came.

In fact, since learning the truth, Sideswipe went up to Optimus and apologized for the prank and also informed the commander than he knew that the commander was the father of his sparklings. Optimus merely smiled and let Sides go on his way, as Optimus could tell that Sides, just like Bumblebee, had learned his lesson. The only one left who was clueless and in left field was Sides' twin brother Sunny who was more focused on how bad his paint job was getting instead of learning his lesson and trying to find someone who would help him with the sparklings. But until Sunny admitted that things were going to be different, there was nothing anyone could do to save the bot from himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Based on G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. Things get more interesting. This has slash and a bit of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

(A couple days after last chapter)

Sunstreaker was extremely frustrated, as his brother Sideswipe continued to spend more and more time with Bluestreak and Bumblebee spent most of his time with Prowl. Sunny realized what his brother had been trying to get through the yellow Lambo's thick processor – that it was not going to easy to raise sparklings on his own. Sunny had to wonder with as vain as he could be, would he really have someone who wanted to be with him? He knew there were still available mates, but he worried that he would never find the right one, as he did not feel even a flutter in his spark as he went near any of them.

Meanwhile, Blaster was on his way to the base. Optimus had sent him on a recon mission over an earth year ago, and the communications officer was soon to be arriving to give the commander his report from the mission. And while Blaster was not sure about coming to earth, once he arrived at the base and gave his report, he would find a reason to stay that no one had seen coming.

Blaster first ran into Bee and was surprised to find the yellow minibot with a distended abdomen from carrying sparklings. When Blaster asked Bee who the father was, Bee replied "Prowl." Blaster was thoroughly surprised, and a little saddened, as Blaster had always wanted a sparkmate and sparklings, but had never found the right bot. And after running into Bee, Blaster was almost mowed down by Ratchet in the hallway. Ratchet did not stay long, as Ratchet, who had realized that he was now pregnant from his mate, ran to give Optimus the news.

And after dusting himself off, Blaster continued on, and ran into Sideswipe and Bluestreak who were kissing each other. Blaster was a little uncomfortable about the PDA (public display of affection), but soon realized why it happened as Blaster could see that Sideswipe was pregnant as well. But seeing that the two were taken and feeling no flutter or jolt in his spark, Blaster continued on his journey, trying to find an open room where he could stay while he was supposedly briefly here on earth between missions. And as Blaster sadly walked on, he ran into a bot that was not watching where he was going.

Blaster quickly got himself up and then helped the other bot up, only to discover it was a pregnant Sunstreaker. And while Blaster was helping the yellow Lambo twin off the floor, Blaster's spark began to act strangely, as if it was yearning to be connected with the bot that Blaster had just met up with. Sunstreaker was flustered, but allowed the big red and yellow bot help him up, as Sunny realized it was hard to get up with the distended abdomen of pregnancy. But as Sunny was getting the help, he realized that his spark was acting strange, as if being drawn to this strong, large bot. Sunny and Blaster both felt flutters and skipping jolts in their sparks respectively as their stared into each other's optics.

"Hey, I am Sunstreaker" stated Sunny, trying to hide his feelings.

"I am Blaster, I am a communications officer" replied Blaster, which made Sunny's smile disappear, as Sunny figured no officer would want him, especially since he was pregnant with who knows whose sparklings.

But as Blaster and Sunny talked longer, they realized that both their sparks were calling for each other. And though Blaster knew that Sunny was already carrying sparklings, Blaster was not put off by it, as he had learned from Prime about what had happened, though only four bots knew who had impregnated Sunny, and none of them were telling anyone else. But nonetheless, when Blaster placed his lips on Sunstreaker's lips, both bots were in heaven, as things just seemed so right. And so, since no one was around, Blaster and Sunstreaker consummated their relationship, and bonded to each other.

And while Sideswipe walked by, something caught his optic – his twin Sunny was wrapped snuggly in the arms of the newest arrival to earth, Blaster. Sideswipe smiled and then left, as he realized that Sunny had finally realized just how important it was to have a mate to help raise little sparklings.

(Two months later)

Ratchet was grouchier than ever, due to the fact that just like the other three, he was carrying sparklings, though he was a little further along, at about 7 months, as opposed to Sunny, Sides and Bee who were only 6 months along. All Optimus could do was smile, as he realized that thanks to his and Ratchet's punishment for the twins, as well as Prowl's for Bee, there had been less pranks and damage done around the ship. Red Alert could relax as his twin brothers were not trying to blow up the cameras or get into other trouble anymore, now that they were in relationships, happy, and expecting sparklings.

The only thing now was that most bots stayed out of the med bay even more, as Ratchet's mood swings could be a killer. Not even Optimus was safe, even though Optimus was Ratchet's bonded. Optimus had fun trying to watch for Decepticon activity as well as keep his sparkmate sane, satiated, and well rested.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Bluestreak were enjoying their time together, as well as keeping Optimus informed of the developing sparklings, as both knew that Optimus was the "father" of the unborn sparklings, but both also realized that Optimus wanted them to be the parents, especially as Optimus's mate, Ratchet, was getting closer to sparking their own sparklings. Sides and Bluestreak agreed, though they made sure that Optimus would be able to enjoy the little ones when they came.

Additionally, Blaster and Sunny could not have been happier as they waited for the sparking of their own sparklings. And though neither knew who impregnated the yellow Lambo, what Sunny would later give birth to would tell all. And with sparking time growing closer, both were eagerly anticipating the sparking.

Prowl was ecstatic as he had recently learned that he and Bee was going to have triplet mechs. Prowl could barely contain his excitement, though the only ones who saw it were Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus, as Prowl had a reputation to keep up. But Bee, though having to remain on bedrest was uncomfortable, he was happy nonetheless, and he could not wait until the sparklings would come. Prowl was also happy to learn that his good friend Jazz and Jazz's mate Cliffjumper were expecting sparklings. Now it was only a matter of time before many tiny lives would once again be added to the ark, but not without some added complications along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Driver, Responder, and Roadster are my little creations. Based on the G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and a bit of m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy

(1 month later)

Ratchet was now really under pressure and having full blown mood swings, as he was 8 months along with sparklings, triplets to boot, and was far moodier than usual. In fact it was all Optimus could do to calm the his mate down. But what brought both the medic and Prime back to reality was talking about what they had done to punish the twins. They both had a laugh as Blaster and Sunny still had no clue who the father of their 7 month along all femme triplet sparklings was. But before the two could laugh much more, Ratchet began leaking oil down his leg and swore, as both he and Prime knew what that meant – Ratchet was about to spark sparklings.

Meanwhile, on bedrest, Bee felt like a bump on a log, as his punishment for joining in on that prank was putting more and more pressure on his chassis. At 7 months along with triplets, Bee was hoping that they would come soon, as he was not sure if his body could stand any more stretching from the developing sparklings. Prowl was proud of his small sparkmate for making it this far along as none of the bots, including Ratchet, were sure if Bee would be able to carry triplets to term, but since Bee was getting frequent checks and appeared in no danger, Bee was allowed to remain with his sparkmate in their quarters.

Meanwhile, having called ahead to First Aid, Optimus let the other medic know that Ratchet was on his way and was in the process of sparking sparklings. First Aid, having been recently trained by Ratchet to assist with sparking sparklings now found himself as the only medic available to take care of Ratchet's precarious delivery. And as Prime rushed Ratchet into the med bay, Jazz ran by and then quickly ran off, as he knew well enough to stay away from the grouchy and pregnant medic.

And elsewhere in the base, Bluestreak and Sides were in the midst of interfacing once again. Bluestreak was starting to tire, as was sure that due to being the Prime's sparklings, they were giving Sides more energy and drive than Bluestreak anticipated. However, Bluestreak was relieved when, after having just overloaded, Sides finally fell into deep recharge, completely satiated. Bluestreak finally had his first chance for the day to get out of the room and get some fresh air. Unlike his mate, Bluestreak still had duties to perform and a shift to fulfill, and so leaving his sleeping sparkmate in bed, Bluestreak headed off, narrowly missing Red Alert who was running somewhere. If Bluestreak had paid closer attention, he would have realized that Red Alert was running to Inferno's room.

Back in the med bay, it took several bots including Prime to get the pregnant Ratchet, who was cussing and swearing in every known language, onto the med bay berth. First Aid was rushing around trying to clear out all unnecessary personnel. And finally, after one more outburst from Ratchet, only First Aid, Prime, and Ratchet were left in the med bay while a couple other bots who were there to help with the triplets remained in another room of the med bay until they were needed. And as the swearing and cursing got louder, Prime and First Aid realized that the sparklings were on their way. And as the first one was coming out, Ratchet was screaming, screeching, and hollering, causing all who passed by the med bay to go on the other side of the hall.

And yet elsewhere, Blaster had finally be able to get Sunny to recharge, as Sunny had been up almost all night complaining of how the pregnancy was messing up his perfect paint job. Blaster, after having gotten it approved from Ratchet before Ratchet headed to the med bay, gave something to Sunny to finally get the wired Lambo to recharge. Blaster needed to a break from his demanding sparkmate and this was just the opportunity that Blaster needed. And so, leaving his mate to sleep for a good portion of the day, Blaster took off to talk and chat with other teammates, just to regain some sanity, as well as allow the cassettes to roam free for a bit.

And once again, back in the med bay, Ratchet was swearing and even trying to punch the slag out of his mate. And as Ratchet continued to moan and yell, the first of the sparklings came forth, a mech with the form of a Blue ambulance with traces of red. Optimus, upon seeing the little one named the little one Responder. And after handing the little one off, First Aid and Prime found that the second mech was coming forth. The second mech was Red truck with blue trim with "flames" on both legs. Optimus named the little guy Roadster. And after the second one was out, the third sparkling was on its way, though First Aid and Optimus could tell this sparkling was bigger than the other two just by the increase in pain and yelling from Ratchet.

"I can't believe I let you (*^)*&%^& me! I am gonna (%&^%76 you!!" swore Ratchet as the last sparkling finally popped out, with much pushing, pulling, and tugging on everyone's part. And while Ratchet was too exhausted to look at the third sparkling, Prime took one look at the big guy who was Blue, red, and silver in color and had a bus for an alternative form. Prime smiled and named the mech Driver. And as soon as the three newly sparked sparklings were asleep, peace was once again restored to the med bay as Prime left and Ratchet slept.

Meanwhile, Prowl was always on the lookout for his sparkmate to have trouble, as Bee being a mini-bot meant that this all could be very dangerous, and so once Ratchet was declared fit enough to go back to work (which was not too long after the sparklings were sparked) took a special interest in Bee to make sure that the bot had no complications. But Bee was not the one going to have the complications. It was going to be someone who was a constant whiner who would have all the complications.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Driver, Responder, and Roadster are my little creations. Based on G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(One month later)

With the size of his abdomen, Bee looked like a very inflated and very heavy beach ball, and he felt like a cannon ball (round, fat, and heavy) with arms, legs, and a head peeking out. Prowl had to be careful to make sure that Bee would not accidentally roll off the berth, now that Bee was eight months along. Prowl was hoping that Bee would spark soon, because it looked like Bee was having more and more trouble each day the longer his pregnancy went. But, since Bee was sleeping peacefully at the moment, Prowl wrapped his arms around his mate and the two slept peacefully, unaware of what was going on in the rest of the base.

Prime looked at his three sons who were just 1 month old. Little Responder was just like Ratchet while Roadhog was just like Optimus and Driver was a blend of the two. Ratchet was less cranky now that he was no longer carrying unsparked sparklings, but with as tired as he got chasing after the sparklings, no one wanted to cross Ratchet or Optimus. And when Optimus and Ratchet needed to leave the sparklings with someone, Jazz and Cliffjumper were more than willing to watch the little hellions, who were not that bad unless you pissed off both Roadhog and Responder.

Meanwhile, Sides was relaxing with his sparkmate, Bluestreak, as Bluestreak gently rubbed the distended abdomen. Both were glad that they knew who the real father was, and that made them happy, as they knew Optimus was a strong, compassionate leader and they both hoped that the sparklings, which were now about 8 months along, would inherit some of the leader's endearing qualities. And as Sides and Bluestreak sat and watched the sunset, Sides thought back on all that had happened from planning the prank to the punishment to having a family of his own.

And while there were parts of the whole trip that Sides would much rather had not happened, Sides realized that without everything that happened, he would never have realized just how important family was and he never would have realized that Bluestreak was his predestined sparkmate. Sides also realized that Optimus had taken careful consideration, and Sides could see that Optimus knew that Sides would be more responsible than his twin; hence, Sides realized, Optimus selected Sides to punish. And realizing that the punishment was much more thorough than he originally realized, Sides finally realized what Optimus, Prowl, and the others had been trying to teach the twins all this time. And with that thought in mind, Sides curled up into Bluestreak, as the happy pair watched the sun drop out of the sky in the far horizon.

Optimus kept in touch with Prowl, Blaster, and Bluestreak, as Optimus wanted to make sure all of his soldiers, no matter how annoying, were healthy and being well taken of. Prowl always reported that he was worried about Bee, as Bee was so small to be carrying so many, but so far, most of the complications that Bee could have had had been thankfully averted or never came. Bluestreak reported that Sides was doing well, and taking to the whole carrying and caring for sparklings to a whole new level, and Bluestreak was happy to report that Sides was doing well and following all the recommendations that Ratchet and First Aid made, and so many potential complications had been avoided during Sides pregnancy.

Then came Blaster's report, and while it was not as good as the others, it was not horrible either. Sunny had been taken to the med bay several times due to over purging and needing energon drips. Blaster also reported that a trick that Sunny had tried to play had gone awry and Sunny had to once again go to the med bay. Sunny had passed out, gotten sick, and had all kinds of complications, but most of it was due to not following the guidelines given to him by Ratchet. Blaster did his best to help Sunny follow the recommendations, and that prevented Sunny from losing the precious sparklings. Optimus was slightly concerned until Blaster reported that Sunny was finally following what was recommended for him, and was on bed rest.

Sunny, for all his whining and complaining, watched as his abdomen grew and grew, as he had little choice in the matter of letting it grow or not. Blaster had told Sunny that the little lives in there depended on Blaster and Sunny to keep them safe, and once Sunny realized that he was going to have little ones who depended on him, he began to shape up, and while he still occasionally complained about his chassis and paint being messed up, he realized that they were being messed up for a very good reason, as his sparklings were growing. And Sunny and Blaster each got a kick out of the fact that they could both feel the little ones move about. Sunny was now determined that come what may, he was going to be a good mother to his sparklings.

And in the med bay, as Ratchet, after having given birth a month ago, was repairing Hound, Mirage, and Tracks, things were starting to get crazy, as both Sunny and Sides were brought in by their sparkmates. Bluestreak had noticed the black, viscous oil leaking from Sides and had brought the red Lambo twin in. Blaster had noticed the same black viscous substance coming from the yellow Lambo twin. Ratchet just swore in Cybertronian, hoping that with all this going on, that Bee would not join the party. Ratchet had Blaster put Sunny on one berth while Bluestreak placed Sides on another berth. Ratchet quickly sent out those he had been working checkups on and then concentrated on the two pregnant bots, both were fully dilated and both were ready to spark sparklings. Ratchet's only question was, who did he help, as Ratchet knew who the fathers of both sets were. Did he help Sides, and Help Optimus's sparklings, or did he help Sunny, and possibly give away the fact that Ratchet was the "data donor." Ratchet had to choose and choose fast – who was he going to help and who was he going to have First Aid help?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Driver, Responder, Roadster, Optimal, Bluesides, Colossus, Speedy, Jazzie, and First Responder are my little creations. Based on G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and m preg and sparking. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet was trying to decide, and decide quickly as there was no way in this lifetime he could help both out at once. One twin had to be tended to by First Aid and one would by tended to by Ratchet. Ratchet thought that it would be nice to help Sideswipe, as the bot was a lot better that his brother as he never constantly whined. Ratchet really wanted to help out Sideswipe deliver, but when Sunstreaker tried to beat the living tar out of First Aid just from being in pain, Ratchet's decision was made for him. He would help Sunny, the wild one, while First Aid would take the much calmer Sides.

Ratchet had learned from his sparkmate, Optimus, that Sides had figured out long ago that Optimus was the "data donor" to Sides' unsparked sparklings. And since learning the truth, Sides had been much better, even to the point where he did not bother Ratchet anymore other than for necessary checkups. Yep between Bluestreak and Optimus, Sideswipe had calmed down and been less of a Prankster. And though Ratchet would have loved to help Sides deliver the sparklings that Optimus had given Bluestreak and Sideswipe, the Lambo twin's twin, Sunstreaker, who had not quite learned his lesson yet, needed to be tended to by someone who was not going to take his flack lying down.

And so while First Aid prepped and coached Bluestreak and Sideswipe, Ratchet was checking in on Sunstreaker who was cursing and swearing in every known language until Ratchet told the bot to "shut the slag up" or the medic would make the mech bot into a femme bot. Sunny calmed down slightly, thanks somewhat to Blaster pouring loving music through their bond. Ratchet sat down in between Sunny's legs, and checked to see how dilated Sunny was. Much to Ratchet's chagrin, he learned that both bots were fully dilated and the first sparklings were already "crowning", or starting to come out.

First Aid gently helped Sideswipe deliver his first sparkling, it was a Blue and red mech with flames on its chest with a semi as an alt mode. Sides and Bluestreak laughed, as the little one looked so much like Optimus it was uncanny. Blaster looked at the little one strangely as it made no sense to him why Sideswipe would spark something that looked so much like Optimus, but due to Blaster's own mate howling again, Blaster turned his attention back to Sunny, while Sides thought of the perfect name for the little mech, and named him Optimal.

And while Sides was naming his first little mech, Sunny was pushing and pushing trying to expel the first sparkling. And after several minutes of intense pushing, Sunny pushed out the first femme, a yellow with white trim, who was screaming at the top of her intakes. Blaster even covered his audios at the little one's incessant cries, which stopped after Sunny calmed down a bit. Blaster took one look at the little femme, and saw the Lambo design, and named the little femme Speedy. Sunny, once having heard the name, was once again in pain, as the second sparkling was making her way out.

First Aid was coaxing Sides' second sparkling to come forth. Sides was pushing and pushing and was not nearly as loud as his brother. Sides, being helped by Bluestreak and First Aid, was calm and relaxed even though he was pushing hard. And before he knew what happened, the second mech, a Red and light blue Lambo mech quickly popped out. Sides and Bluestreak looked at each other and knew exactly what they wanted to name the little one, Bluesides, combining both their names to give the little one his name. Sides was happy as there was only one more left.

Meanwhile, as the twins were in the med bay sparking sparklings, Prowl informed Optimus of the situation. Optimus laughed at first and then realized that Ratchet, who was still somewhat moody from having sparked a month or two ago, was in there and busy. And so, not wanting to lose any time, Optimus made his way down to the med bay, not knowing exactly what he would see when he got there.

Back in the med bay, Sunny was yelling, hollering, and screaming again as the second femme, slightly larger than the first, was trying to emerge from his fully dilated port. Blaster did his best to keep his sparkmate calm, but it was easier said than done, as Sunny had always been the more vocal of the two twins. And so with a huge amount of effort, Sunny pushed out the second femme sparkling, who was black and white, and looked like a cop car, even with the red and blue lights on her back. Sunny was confused as was Blaster, but since the little one was quiet, they named the slightly larger femme sparkling Jazzie, as the little one reminded Blaster of Jazz.

Sides, on the other side of the med bay, was yelling and moaning in pain, as his last mech was much larger than either of the other two. Sides pushed and pushed, "sweat" running down his face plates. And with all the effort, just as Sides was ready to collapse into a tired puddle, the last mech sparkling emerged, huge and quiet, with Red as a base coat with blue flames and royal blue trim and the alt mode of a large semi. Sides, happy that the last sparkling was out, was kissed gently by his sparkmate, as the two tried to decide what they wanted to name this one, before coming upon the name Colossus. Bluestreak and Sides were happy as all three of their mechs were sparked and were given a clean bill of health.

And as Sunny was struggling to spark the last and largest of his sparkling femmes, Optimus entered the med bay, surprised that there was not more chaos. And when Sides and Bluestreak saw Optimus, they wanted to introduce him to the sparklings that Optimus had helped to create. Optimus was told the names – Optimal, Bluesides, and Colossus. Optimus was surprised by just how much Optimal and Colossus looked like him. And while Optimus was enjoying seeing the young ones, he took a look at the femmes that Sunny had sparked. Optimus smiled as Speedy seemed to have Ratchet's personality while, for some unknown reason, Jazzie really did remind everyone of Jazz. And Optimus was also there as Sunny was trying to spark his last one.

Sunny's last sparkling was huge and was fighting and trying to tear through Sunny's port. Sunny was screaming in agony as Ratchet watched the larger than normal sparkling emerge. Ratchet had a slight glint in his optic that only Optimus noted, as if something was special about this last little sparkling. The femme emerged, as a red ambulance with some yellow trim here and there and was already trying to squeak and squawk as she came out. Ratchet had a small smile, as this showed him proof that he had in fact been the data donor to Sunny's sparklings. The sparkling shook off the sparking fluids so that they landed everywhere and already was being very demanding for just having been sparked. Blaster was shocked as his systems froze up, and he pulled a "Prowl." Ratchet and Optimus watched Sunny's face contorted to horror as Ratchet turned the sparkling to show her to her mother. The look on Sunny's face was priceless and made helping Sunny spark his sparklings all worthwhile to Ratchet as after the look that Ratchet would never forget, Sunny passed out in shock and horror, as he finally realized who had been the other creator of his sparklings.

Sides had to laugh as he looked at the last sparkling femme, who was already pulling her sister sparklings toward her and grouching at anyone who got too close. And finally, when both Sunny and Blaster rebooted, they took a close look at the last sparkling, and while Blaster smiled, as the femme was precious, Sunny whined once more before Blaster knocked his sparkmate upside the head. And while Sunny suggested that they name their last one "Brat", Blaster was angry and said no. Sunny looked at Blaster with a look, before shutting his mouth. Blaster thought about it carefully and found the perfect name for the loud and obnoxious femme – First Responder, to which the femme cooed, obviously liking the name.

And as the families were studying their newest members, Optimus took Ratchet aside to check on him, as Optimus could tell that the bot was worn down from all the excitement. But as soon as things had settled down and the two families had been sent home, Prowl came bursting though the door, moving faster than normal. And when Ratchet and Optimus looked, they could see why, Bee was being rolled in, ready to spark his own sparklings. Ratchet swore, as he was sure that Primus was testing him by doing this. But never one to shirk his duties, Ratchet headed out to prepare for more sparklings, only this time he was going to get something that he did not expect, that he did not expect at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was suggested to me by one of my DA watchers. Sparkstealer, Flight Risk, Cruiser, Punchbuggy, Driver, Responder, Roadster, Optimal, Bluesides, Colossus, Speedy, Jazzie, and First Responder are my little creations. Based on G1 series. If you get caught for doing something wrong, you will get punished. This has slash and m preg and sparking. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl came running in with Bee who looked more like a gigantic ball with limbs than a transforming robot. Unlike either Sunny or Sides, Bee remained quiet as the sparking grew imminent, which was not only a shock to Ratchet, but also a welcome respite as Ratchet was not sure if he could stand much more noise without going out of his circuits. Optimus remained in the med bay, as he wanted to make sure that his sparkmate, Ratchet, was going to be ok to perform his duty of helping Bee deliver the precious little sparklings.

Optimus, Prowl, First Aid, and Ratchet all lent a hand to help get the extremely pregnant Bumblebee upon the med bay berth. It took a great deal of effort, as they had to make sure that Bee was securely on the berth, and was not going to roll off due to his pregnancy. And so with Prowl standing to Bee's right and with First Aid to Bee's left and Ratchet in his place between the yellow subcompact's legs, they all prepared for the sparklings to come. Little did they know the surprise that the little sparklings would have in store for all of them.

"The Sparklings are on their way!" shouted Prowl, concerned for his precious mate, Bee, who the black and white had d grown to love more and more since they had first bonded.

Meanwhile, as Bee was being prepped for sparking the sparklings, Sideswipe and Bluestreak were looking down upon their precious little sparklings. The two couldn't be more happy as even though the sparklings were there as the result of a means to teach a lesson, Sides had learned his lesson early on, and now, with help from his mate Bluestreak, the two were loving parents to the precious little sparklings, who were also pretty well behaved amongst themselves. Optimal, Bluesides, and Colossus, while all curious little sparklings, rarely if ever got in trouble, much to the pleasure of Blue and Sides, who were raising them.

"They are so precious, Sides. Thanks" stated Bluestreak as he hugged his precious sparkmate while watching the precious little sparklings sleep.

Elsewhere, there was one pair who was struggling to raise their little ones. Sunny was beyond frustrated while Blaster was calm about the whole thing, as Blaster had been around sparklings before. It did not help matters that the sparklings had the combined personalities of Ratchet and Sunstreaker, both of whom were loud, proud, and extremely stubborn when pushed came to shove. Speedy and Jazzie, while somewhat difficult to handle, were a piece of cake compared to First Responder, who let everyone know exactly what she did and didn't like. Although, it had to be said that while these three femmes were trouble for their parents, Blaster wouldn't have it any other way, though the boombox wished he got more help from his mate.

"Sunny, get your aft in here, I need your help! First Responder is getting into that thing again and I can't stop her as I am already busy with Jazzie and Speedy" calmly shouted Blaster, angry that his mate was not more help, but even he realized that Sunstreaker was frazzled from having gone from the bachelor life to family life so fast.

Back in the med bay, once Bee was secured in the med bay berth, Ratchet placed himself in the position he needed to be in to help the sparked sparklings. First Aid was on standby, while Optimus, who had left his and his mate's sparklings with Jazz, remained in the med bay in case there was an issue, as the minibot was in a much more delicate position than the either Sunny or Sides, and Optimus wanted to make sure that everything went well, as sparklings were precious.

"Prowl... It hurts!" yelled the normally quiet Bee, in absolute agony.

"Bee, just do your best and know I love you no matter what" replied Prowl, unsure what to do or say as he had never been in this position before.

"Please…Ow! Please Prowl, hold my hand… I am scared" stated Bee, as he felt every shift in his body as it prepared to deliver the developing sparklings.

"Prowl, stand to the side and hold his hand. Offer encouragements, anything to help him change his focus from the pain to the task at hand" barked Ratchet, a little gruffer than he would have liked but it worked, as Prowl soon stood beside his mate as they watched the sparking happen.

"Ouch … ouch… ouch! Out now!" cried Bee as the first sparkling was getting ready to come out into the world.

"Listen to me, Bee, and when I tell you to push, Push. … Push Now" stated Ratchet, who watched as the first sparkling was emerging out of the minibot's port. It was a good sized mech sparkling, Yellow and white in color, but with a quiet good natured demeanor.

"Wow" stated Prowl before remembering that the little one needed a name. "We shall call you Punchbuggy."

However, as Prowl was naming the first sparkling, Bee yelled out in agony again, as the second precious sparkling appeared, slightly smaller than his brother.

"We have another mech, looks to be a seekerling – Black and white with little yellow stripes" stated Ratchet like it was the most natural thing in the world. Prowl was shocked, as he was unsure how one of his and Bee's sparklings could be a seekerling. But one look at the little one's blue optics made Prowl smile.

"I know what we will call this one – Flight Risk" stated Prowl and even Optimus had to laugh at the name.

And then, once the second little expected triplet was placed in the incubator next to his brother, the third little mech sparkling emerged, a Black and white car, which Prowl named Cruiser. And while the three little mechs were safe and sound in the incubator, something seemed out of place, as Ratchet realized that the minibot's gestational chamber was not returning to normal size.

"First Aid, get my ultrasound machine, I need to check on something" stated Ratchet calmly, trying not to panic Bee or Prowl. And soon First Aid brought what was requested of him. Ratchet scanned over the area and found much to his own chagrin, that there was one more sparkling in the chamber, and this precious sparkling had the energon cord wrapped around his or her neck. "Ok, now we need to open you up Bee – You have more sparkling caught in your gestational chamber and the little one won't be able to come out the way the other three did as this little one has the cord wrapped around his or her neck."

It was a good thing that Optimus had remained in the med bay, as Prowl had passed out upon hearing the news, and Optimus was the only thing that stopped the black and white SIC from crashing into the floor. And as for poor little Bee, the little yellow minibot just looked at Ratchet, fear in his optics.

"Please… Please Ratchet… You need to save that little one" stated a shaky Bee, as ratchet prepped to take the sparkling out by C-section. And within mere minutes, the last little sparkling, a yellow and black femme car, was sparked and was crying loudly about her rude journey into the real world.

Prowl was still out of it, laying on a berth next to Bee, and so Bee summoned his remaining energy to name the little one. "Alright, my precious little one, we shall name you Sparkstealer, as I have a feeling that as you grow, you will draw many sparks to you due to your beauty."

Ratchet, after having put Bee back together was glad that the whole thing was over. And in taking a second to look at each of the four sparklings, Ratchet, in the med bay with a passed out Prowl, a sleeping Bee, and his mate Optimus, smiled. "And now we have even more precious ones joining our ranks, Optimus" stated Ratchet.

"That we do" replied Optimus, who snuck a quick kiss off of his sparkmate before leaving the med bay.

And while precious sparklings were always a welcome sight, it was going to be interesting to see just how Bee, Sunny, and Sides parented their sparklings. And, with that thought in mind, Ratchet left First Aid in charge of watching the little family while Ratchet went to go visit his and his sparkmate's own little sparklings, Driver, Responder, and Roadster, for there is no rest for the weary parents raising all the sparklings now aboard the ark.


	11. Chapter 11

Bee was moaning and groaning and trying not to roll off the berth that Prowl had placed him on. Prowl was as frantic as prowl could be, which spoke volumes as Prowl was typically so in control of his emotions. Bee was in agony and Prowl was trying to find First Aid or Ratchet to help Bee spark. What no one knew was that one of the three that Bee was carrying was a regular sized bot who wouldn't be able to be sparked by the minibot and the other two were minibot twins.

But as more oil gushed forth, Prowl Finally found Ratchet. "Please, Bee is sparking and he is having trouble…" Prowl said. Ratchet didn't like the sound of that. Ratchet came flying out and went straight to be, scanning the bot to see what could be the matter.

Once Ratchet discovered the issue, he swore. "Frag it ta pit, we gotta open him up and now" Ratchet yelled, getting first aid to run over and help out. Optimus sat with Prowl as Ratchet didn't want Prowl in the room at the time. Prowl was understandably nervous and anxious, especially since he couldn't be by Bee's side. Optimus kept his comm. Open so that he and Prowl got updates as things went along.

In the surgical area of the med bay, Ratchet and First aid carefully opened up Bee's abdominal area to reach the sparklings. Their only hope was to reach them in time before they became too distressed and started to go offline. Bee's health was also of utmost importance, as this was dangerous for a minibot to have a c-section.

After several more agonizing minutes, Ratchet reached the development chamber and opened it up. The first sparkling he found was the regular sized mechling who had been blocking the sparking channel. It was quiet and introspective and only cried when Ratchet swatted it to see if it was breathing. Ratchet quickly put the other aside in a special berth for newly sparked sparklings before continuing.

The second little one was a femme minibot that looked like Prowl but had Bee's personality. She was sweet and loving though slightly mischievious. Ratchet put her aside and then pulled out what he thought was going to be the final one, another femme minibot, only this one was a seekerling, which was odd, as seeker sparklings were rare to grounders and femme ones even more rare. Ratchet set her down next to her siblings and made onwe final sweep of the chamber before closing.

But before he could close, Ratchet felt something strange. It felt like another sparkling, a very tiny sparkling. Ratchet carefully and gently removed it before finding no more sparklings. It was a tiny mechling, so small that Ratchet wondered how it had survived. Ratchet carefully removed the tiny little one before closing up bee. He refused to put it in the sae berth with the others as it was way too small. This was even too small to be a minibot. Ratchet studied the little one – this was a minicon! A rare bot indeed.

Ratchet checked over all the little ones before inviting Prowl and Optimus back inside. Prowl was flabbergasted when he saw his mate had been carrying four, not three, but four. Prowl studied each and memorized them all. Bee slowly came too. "We…we need to name them…" Bee said softly.

"That we do. How about Wasp for the oldest?" Bee nodded happily and the sparkling cooed.

"The seeker femme can be skyraiser" Bee said to which Prowl nodded and the femme eagerly squeaked.

"The other femme could be Intel" Ratchet suggested to which both nodded and the other femme whistled.

They studied the last little one. "How about Peace for him?" Optimus suggested. Bee and Prowl agreed and the little minicon purred loudly.

And so that day, Bee and Prowl had the first sparklings of their family, but they would always remember the punishment that brought them together and started the next generation of Autobots.


End file.
